Talk:Say Cheese/@comment-392210-20130929222628
Review time! :D Cos I'm just the nicest person there is. More Than Two Cents: *Rena/Mary - Gah! Bah! Mah! Fah! The drug thing/dead baby thing is still going. :P I get it, they lost their baby, and Mary started doing drugs to cope with the loss. These are issues that, in real life, can't just be swept under the rug, and you guys are trying to be realistic with it. It's sure better handled than any baby losses or drug problems ever were handled on DH. But honestly, I hope that when the series returns to normal after the next all-new special episode Rena can move on to greener pastures. That being said, the letter that Mary wrote, and I've said this already, was beautiful and moving. Well done. I'm glad she came to terms with the truth of things and with how good Rena really is to her. I'm hoping to see a rejuvenated, happier Mary when she gets out of rehab. *Ben/Liz - I'm shocked that they got married so soon, so suddenly. It was lovely when Liz told Ben those romantic things, though. I never really gave this marriage thing a lot of further thought after those scenes they shared in 5.03, but I guess I'm not surprised that they actually got married this season rather than later on, when they graduated from college. Unless of course that was something we were to see in the epilogue of the series finale. But it still shocked me that it happened so soon, and at the end of an episode, with no proper scene given to the actual marriage. I hadn't even noticed that Amanda wasn't there, lol. :P But yeah. *Joe/Katie - I'm glad that there wasn't a shocking turn of events in this episode. There was indeed a turn of events, an exciting one, but also one that leads me to be more hopeful in regard to the fates of the characters. I was really worried that Katie might bite the dust in this episode. It's awesome that the characters are already up to Lyons and the Gales. Now, and I know this is a given, I'm looking forward for some more light to be shed on the "villains" of the season. Why does Lyons pop pills, and why is he so unsure of his chore if he's supposed to be a hitman? Does he just have a problem with whacking kids? What's the deal with Thomas changing his mind, and why was Eloise still so adamant that the boys be murdered? I thought Thomas was the psycho, like his son, and Eloise just a puppet, but damn, bitch be crazy too. I really want - nay, need - to know the deal with these sumbitches. *Josh/Coon - I gotta admit guys, and I think this comes as no surprise to you considering my reactions to your questions about this story in the chat. I was sort of fading in and out of their scenes. I thought the whole Chez Wiksteria or whatever thing was weird because I had totally missed that Dean had told Josh about a date, and I was just so confused through it all. And I totally missed that they didn't get back together, I sorta thought they did. I don't know what happened, but I just... I don't know. Sorry. Truly. I am very excited and curious about how the rest of the season/series will unfold, there are many things in particular, as I pointed out already, that I am excited to see. On top of that, having been told about the next new episode, it seems pretty cool. You guys come up with some pretty original ideas. So, yeah. Keep up the good work. :)